beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hatch
Captain Hatch was the latest and last known name used by the Devil; a powerful, evil, ancient supernatural entity, which fed on conflict between Vampires and Werewolves and existed solely to create chaos, death and destruction. Other, earlier names that the Devil went by included Satan, Old Nick, Old Scratch, Azazel, Voland and the Stranger. History Pre-1910s The Devil claimed to have been created by God solely to create destruction, chaos, death and corruption as part of the natural order; and he indicated that ever since humanity first evolved, he was responsible for influencing them to corrupt them into causing war and destruction among themselves. (The Last Broadcast) It is known that in ancient times, two Asian brothers made a pact with the Devil (they would have eternal life, and in exchange they would drink blood), and the Devil then turned them into the first Vampires. (Eve of the War) According to Hal Yorke, the Devil is also responsible for the origins of lycanthropy, and dead spirits with unfinished business remaining on the physical plane as Ghosts after death. (The Last Broadcast) 1910s In 1911, the Devil sparked a full-scale war between Vampires and Werewolves to feed on the energy this created. In 1918, Emil Parsons summoned the Devil to an old castle in France by lying to the Devil that the Werewolves and Vampires were battling there, and the Devil then came and possessed a human madman present at the castle. Before the Devil could escape upon seeing he had been tricked, Emil, Hal Yorke and Lady Catherine used a Supernatural Trinity blood ritual to bind him to his current vessel and try to kill him. However, as it was not a true Trinity due to an error on Hal's part, the Devil wasn't destroyed, but merely trapped in the madman's body and unable to feed on Vampire-Werewolf conflict across great distances; and the Devil then managed to telekinetically unlock his vessel's harness and escape while the members of the blood Trinity used died. (The Trinity, The Last Broadcast) Between 1920 and 2013 Sometime in the 1920s, the Devil came to the Barry Grand Hotel as an indefinite resident, using the alias Captain Hatch and posing as a retired Army captain. Over the years, Hatch would occasionally use his abilities to force other people at the Hotel to commit suicide, and became bitter and angered over his binding to his current vessel when his vessel's body began to come close to failing and dying. (The Trinity, No Care, All Responsibility) Hatch also claimed that across the years, he suffered from poor sleep and aches due to his vessel's age, and that it was his desire to one day see Hal again and take revenge on him for his binding that brought Hatch to bear this. (The Last Broadcast) 2013 In 2013, one day Hal, Thomas McNair and Alex Millar came to the Hotel, with Hal and Tom looking for a job. Captain Hatch then saw that if he could manipulate Tom and Hal into fighting, then the conflict between a Vampire and Werewolf within such close proximity of him could release enough energy to restore him to power. On the same day, when at one point Hatch's assistant Sophie accidentally spilled milk on him, Captain Hatch used his powers to make her write a warning on the wall of Hatch's hotel suite that he would rise, then kill herself by jumping from the suite window. (The Trinity) Hatch subsequently partially wiped the warning off the wall before the police arrived. (No Care, All Responsibility) A day or more after Sophie's death, Captain Hatch, while talking with Patsy about it, convinced her to hold an employee of the month competition among the Hotel's staff, as part of a plan by Hatch to make Tom and Hal squabble and fight. Later, while Tom was changing Captain Hatch's colostomy bag, Hatch appeared as a sympathetic ear to Tom, manipulating the latter into rebelling against higher-up employees such as Hal by convincing Tom that they regarded people like Hatch and Tom as beneath them. Hatch then visited and manipulated Hal in a similar way, convincing Hal that he was better than the other employees. Hal and Tom subsequently began squabbling and fighting as a result of Captain Hatch's influence and manipulation, and the fighting seemed to minorly replenish Hatch's power. Captain Hatch also had The Men with Sticks and Rope force Oliver to trick Alex into coming with the Men to the Other Side (so that the trinity would be broken and Hal and Tom would be easier to manipulate), and seemed to control the Men with Sticks and Rope as they went after Alex, until Alex defeated them by marooning them on the physical plane. After Patsy fired Hal and Tom, Captain Hatch used his powers to force the former to rehire them so that Hatch could cause enough further fighting among the two to further restore his power. Hatch then began tormenting Patsy by biokinetically causing great blood hemorrhaging, before making her drown herself in the sea outside the Hotel, and Captain Hatch then vowed to himself that he would reduce the earth to ruin after returning to full power. (Sticks and Rope) When Bobby was brought by Tom to the Barry Grand Hotel as a temporary new employee, Captain Hatch scared and unnerved Bobby. When Dominic Rook came to the Hotel to pick up Bobby before finally deciding that the Men in Grey weren't needed anymore, Captain Hatch pretended to Rook to be a survivor of a Vampire attack who had been saved by the Men in the past. Hatch manipulated Rook into releasing Bobby in his wolf form onto the Hotel during the full moon the following night, by convincing Rook that they had to cause supernatural chaos in order to get the Men in Grey's department reactivated to prevent worse supernatural chaos from erupting; Hatch hoping that the conflict between Hal and Bobby as the former tried to keep Bobby's wolf contained would further replenish Hatch's power. Rook and Captain Hatch played cards in Hatch's hotel suite that night while Bobby's wolf attacked the Hotel, until Hatch sensed Hal, Tom and Alex foil their plot, without either Werewolves fighting Hal and thus Hatch did not gain any new energy. Captain Hatch then momentarily lost his composure and convinced Rook that Tom and Hal were a threat to Rook's goal of reinstating his department. The following morning, Captain Hatch visited Bobby while the latter was alone, and used his powers to force Bobby to hang himself in his apartment. After Rook had Bobby's body taken away, Hatch watched Alex while she was in Bobby's apartment, in the process giving away to Alex that he was not human and was involved in Bobby's death. (The Greater Good) Shortly after Bobby's death, Captain Hatch's vessel began to get sicker and closer to failing, forcing him to speed up his and Rook's plans. Rook and Hatch came up with a plan to have Natasha dangerously drive a wedge between Tom and Hal, by seducing Tom and secretly feeding Hal her blood, then telling Tom that Hal had forced her to feed him blood. In the meantime, Captain Hatch had to deal with Alex's attempts to prove him to be a supernatural, by pretending to be unable to see her and at one point even allowing her to throw him out of his wheelchair in front of Hal. The following night, when Natasha realised that Tom and Hal weren't truly monsters and tried to back out of the plan, Captain Hatch tricked her into coming close enough to him for him to use his powers to control her. Hatch then forced Natasha to go to Honolulu Heights, and to kill herself there and frame Hal by freeing Hal from his bonds and then slitting her throat with a knife. Shortly afterwards, when Tom began attacking Hal in rage over Natasha's death, Captain Hatch fed on the energy released and his power began to replenish to full capacity. Alex subsequently confronted Hatch in his hotel suite about Sophie, Bobby and Natasha's deaths, and Hatch, having been restored to full power by Hal and Tom's scuffle and thus no longer wheelchair-bound, then told Alex what he was before imprisoning her in her grave. (No Care, All Responsibility) The following morning, the restored Captain Hatch used his powers to force everyone else in the Barry Grand Hotel to gruesomely kill themselves, then left the Hotel and set about starting the Apocalypse; planning to first wipe out the majority of the British populance by broadcasting his suicide-inducing powers to them, then afterwards dividing the world into four kingdoms each representing one of the biblical Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (with Europe as the Kingdom of the Dead, Russia and Asia as the Kingdom of Disease, Africa as the Kingdom of Famine and the Americas serving as the Kingdom of War). Hatch first used his abilities to force hundreds of people across Cardiff to kill themselves, before meeting Rook at the Archive. There, Hatch revealed who he really was and forced Rook to give him the emergency broadcast codes, before heading to a TV station and taking control over the crew. Captain Hatch then used the emergency codes to broadcast from the station on all channels to the entire UK, planning to, by doing this, use his powers to force the majority of the nation to kill themselves. Hatch first expressed disgust and admiration across the TV at how humanity had become worse rather than better over the ninety-five years when Hatch was incapacitated and thus unable to influence and corrupt them, and was then about to use his powers on them when Hal, Tom and Alex arrived. But before the trio could use the same trinity blood ritual used by Hal, Emil and Catherine in 1918 to stop Hatch, the latter sent each of them into a virtual reality where they each had or could have the happy human lives that they wanted. Captain Hatch then used his 'multitasking' presence to simultaneously visit Hal, Tom and Alex in each of their respective alternate worlds, and tried to tempt them into staying and having the happy human lives that they wanted. However, all three of them refused and returned to the real world. Captain Hatch was then about to resume his plan, but just before he could use his abilities on the people of the UK watching him on television, Mr. Rook arrived and attempted to kill Hatch by shooting him; prompting the Devil to flee his madman vessel and possess Rook just before the latter shot and killed the former's previous vessel. The Devil, now possessing Rook as a new vessel, later visited Hal, Tom and Alex at Honolulu Heights. He initially pretended to be Rook, but Hal realised that it was the Devil possessing Rook when he automatically responded to Alex, and the Devil then began unleashing his powers. Hal, Alex and Tom then performed a Trinity blood ritual, and the Devil then left Rook's body but was kept trapped in the house by the Trinity ritual. With no other human vessels in the vicinity, the Devil then re-possessed Rook, and Hal almost immediately staked the possessed Rook; killing the latter and destroying the Devil forever. However, after the Devil was killed, an origami miniature wolf model identical to one he made while speaking with Tom in the latter's virtual reality was seen on the fireplace mantle at Honolulu Heights, possibly hinting that he may have actually defeated the Trinity and sent them into another virtual reality. (The Last Broadcast) Personality Little is known of the Devil's personality prior to being bound in mortal form though he was quite cunning; able to manipulate and intensify the conflict between Werewolves and Vampires. When bound, he at first appeared to lack the ability to speak, and expressed himself with savage snarls when he realised he had been tricked. The Devil also expressed sadism, laughing as those responsible for binding him in mortal form died as part of the trinity blood ritual. After becoming trapped in mortal form, Captain Hatch became bitter, angry and resentful over it, appearing on the surface as a typical angry pensioner, who was quick to bouts of anger and frustration before being calmed by the Barry Grand Hotel staff. After Hal and Tom came to the Hotel and thus Hatch had a new chance of rising again, though he remained quick to anger he became able to easily regain his composure, and gradually became much calmer. Captain Hatch usually hid his true nature behind a demeanor which switched between that of an angry pensioner and a warm and kind old man, but occasionally when Hatch became frustrated enough, his true persona could momentarily bleed through in fits of anger. Beneath his kind old man/angry pensioner demeanors, Captain Hatch was shown to be sinister, sadistic, cunning and cruel. Hatch also once claimed that as he was created to cause chaos, death and corruption, he was incapable of changing who he was. Hatch was also still prone to bouts of anger after Hal and Tom came to the Hotel, and was resentful over his binding but was also patient and cunning. He also had a vengeful streak, as he claimed that during the ninety-five years when he was bound to his madman vessel, the thought of one day taking gruesome revenge on Hal for the 1918 trinity ritual was the one thing that kept Hatch going through all the pain of his mortal form. Hatch preferred to manipulate actions from behind the scenes, pretending to people to be a warm, welcoming friend and/or someone who only wants to help them, and playing on their faults and insecurities to get them to do what he wants. He also at at least one point expressed admiration and/or respect at how Alex had managed to defeat the Men with Sticks and Rope. Appearance The Devil had no true form of his own, but when outside a vessel on the physical plane, he took the form of a swarm of blackness. When inside a vessel, the Devil would sometimes at first cause the host's body to gruesomely twist and contort, although this and all visible evidence of it would disappear after a short amount of time. When Hatch was expressing rage or excitement, or using his abilities or feeding, his vessel's eyes would change colour; the irises turning a glowing red and the rest of the eyes becoming black. Abilities *'Possession' - The Devil lacks a form of his own, and thus requires a human vessel when on the physical plane. He apparently cannot possess supernaturals and will therefore possess the nearest human he can find. *'Longevity' - Captain Hatch can extend his vessel's lifespan to approximately twice that of a normal human's even without any energy from Vampire-Werewolf conflict to feed on. The vessel's health is apparently also affected by how strong Hatch is at the time, becoming younger and stronger as Hatch's powers replenish. *'Mind control' - Captain Hatch is able to manipulate humans and supernaturals such as Werewolves through the use of whispers, and also commands once an individual is under his control. He could also force people to speak the truth just by telling them to. *'Telekinesis' - Hatch could telekinetically unscrew the bolts on his madman vessel's harness during the 1918 ritual. *'Biokenisis' - Captain Hatch could cause people's blood pressure to increase massively, to the point of heavy bleeding from the eyes, nose and mouth. He could also cause Vampires to suffer severe internal pain. *'Rot' - Hatch once caused a vase of flowers to wither and die just by passing by them. *'Reality warping' - Captain Hatch could manipulate buildings' interiors so that whenever anyone entered an exit from a room, they would come out back in the room through another entrance. He could also transport beings such as Ghosts through mirrors to other locations, and could create alternative virtual realities based on people's longings and desires. *'Door opening' - Captain Hatch could open Doors to the Other Side. *'Control over the Men with Sticks and Rope' - Hatch could apparently control the Men with Sticks and Rope and even allow them to manifest on the physical plane in their natural form. *'Multitasking presence' - While not omnipresent, Hatch was capable of simultaneously existing in and interacting in more than one of his virtual realities. He described doing this as "multitasking." *'Binding' - Captain Hatch could send Ghosts to other locations through mirrors, and inhibit their ability to teleport out of locations. *'Extra-sensory awareness' - Captain Hatch could almost instantly sense when his and Mr. Rook's plot to use Bobby had failed, despite the fact that they were in another part of the Hotel at the time. *'Soul reading' - Hatch at one point claimed to Rook that the latter was already damned due to his actions. *'Emotion-sensing' - Hatch could sense with no effort the negative emotions that Hal, Tom and Alex were directing at each other. *'Necromancy' - After Natasha killed herself while under the influence of Captain Hatch's powers, her corpse kept saying "he will rise" as Hatch's power was replenished by the energy from Hal and Tom's fighting. *'Liquikinesis' - Captain Hatch indicated that he could transform liquids such as water into other kinds of liquids; at one point stating that he would prove he was the Devil by turning water into wine, were wine not "copyrighted." Weaknesses *'Supernatural Trinity' - It is possible to trap Hatch using a ritual in which a Ghost drinks the blood of a Vampire and Werewolf. If the ritual is proper (if the Vampire, Werewolf and Ghost participants are all part of one Trinity) then Hatch's powers will be destroyed, and he will be unable to leave the current location and made killable; but if the Trinity is not proper like this, then Hatch will merely be weakened, bound to his current vessel and unable to feed on faraway Vampire and Werewolf conflict, until he can find conflict within close proximity on which to return to full power. *'Death of vessel' - It appears that when Captain Hatch is bound to a vessel, if the host body dies while Hatch is still in it, then Hatch will either be destroyed as well or return to the atmosphere as a bodiless spirit, depending on whether or not a Trinity was first used to make Hatch vulnerable to being destroyed. *'Vessel's mortality' - It is apparent that without energy from conflict between Vampires and Werewolves over long periods of time to remain strong through, Hatch cannot indefinitely extend his vessel's lifespan. Quotes : Captain Hatch: and Bobby walk into the hotel "It's like Battersea bleeding Dogs Home in here." ---- : Alex: "What are you?" : Captain Hatch: "I'm only the fucking devil, sweetheart." ---- : Captain Hatch: Rook "I'd do a trick for you. I'd turn water into wine but it's been copyrighted." : ---- : Captain Hatch: his plans for the world "It's essentially a Four-Horsemen-of-the-Apocalypse thing but I'm doing it on my own. Cutbacks." ---- : Captain Hatch: I've never understood why you lot are so proud of being human. A monkey falls out of a tree and invents the digital watch. That's basically it, isn't it? Notes *The secret that Hatch told people to cause them to fall under his control has been speculated by some fans to have possibly been the same secret of the dead that Annie Sawyer told Owen Norayan in Where The Wild Things Are to drive him insane. *A Supernatural Trinity of a Vampire, Werewolf and Ghost is capable of defeating Captain Hatch. This is ironic as, according to Hal, the respective curses that create all three supernatural species originally come from Hatch. *The appearance of an origami wolf model at the end of The Last Broadcast, identical to the one Hatch made in Tom's virtual reality, is believed to have been a hint that Captain Hatch may have actually defeated Hal, Tom and Alex, and sent them into a virtual reality where they believed they stopped Hatch. Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Demons Category:Being Human BBC Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Status